Improved grease cleaning is an important need for manual dishwashing detergent users. While lipase enzymes have long been proposed as potential additives to improve the grease cleaning of manual dishwashing detergents, such systems have not been successfully practised due to three key challenges of (i) slow lipase kinetics in a fast manual dishwashing process, (ii) poor enzyme stability during storage and (iii) malodours arising from the action of lipase on short-chain fatty acid residues present in the dairy soil fats. The objective of the present invention is to provide a manual dishwashing detergent that provides effective grease cleaning in short wash processes, exhibits excellent storage stability and low risk of malodour generation during product usage.